


Sam

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Gen, Melancholy, Smile, Snow, brzask
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Święta to najpiękniejszy czas w roku, każdy go celebruje  na swój sposób, nawet jeśli coś znika.





	

Dwa nagrobki na tyłach domu, okryte grubymi czapami śniegu. Psy siedzą wkoło, dziwnie milczące, jak zawsze w tym miejscu, ogony nerwowo uderzają o ziemię. Chcą odejść, nie zostawią swojego pana.  
Siedzi na ziemi, wilgoć topniejącego śniegu przenika cienki materiał spodni. To się nie liczy.  
Na kolanach skrzyżowanych nóg trzyma talerz. Jedzenie już dawno wystygło, wraz z nim spokojnie i miarowo stygła rozpacz.   
W końcu zostaje spokój, opanowanie i pewność. Kiedyś znowu będą razem, a przynajmniej wyrwie się z tej bezsensownej otoczki świata. Z paskudnego więzienia umysłu.  
Pierwszy brzask rozjaśnia śnieg, ogień zamiast bieli. Wstaje wyjmuje małą czerwoną piłeczkę z kieszeni, kładzie ją przed pierwszym grobem ze smutnym uśmiechem pieszcząc palcami płytę nagrobka. Do drugiego podchodzi wolniej, uśmiech nie znika z jego twarzy ale w oczach pojawia się ból i tęsknota. Stawia przed nim talerz, całuje zatarty mrokiem napis.   
Odwraca się, gwiżdże na psu, ciężko opierając się na lasce rusza w stronę oświetlonego tysiącami lampek domu.  
„Wesołych świąt chłopcy.”  
Niestrudzone słońce wspina się wyżej, promienie igrają odbijając się od czarnego marmuru, oświetlają dokładne wgłębienia inskrypcji.  
Winston po prawej, Hannibal po lewej, pośrodku jedno wolne miejsce.


End file.
